1. Technical Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a gaming machine having a woofer that outputs sounds in a low pitch range.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various types of gaming machines are installed in game arcades. The various types of gaming machines include a slot machine, a card game machine and so on. These gaming machines stimulate players' interests in games through performing various effects. The various effects include a visual effect based on display on a display device, an auditory effect by sounds output from a speaker and an effect of luminescence by a luminescent device (for instance, LED, etc.).
Here, as one type of these gaming machines, there is a heretofore known gaming machine having two types of speakers. The two types of speakers are the ones called a tweeter, and a woofer. The tweeter is a speaker specialized in outputting sounds corresponding to a high-pitch range in the human auditory range. The woofer is a speaker specialized in outputting sounds corresponding to a low-pitch range in the human auditory range.
In other words, this type of gaming machine can output stable sounds covering the whole human auditory range, using speakers. As a result, this type of gaming machine can appropriately transmit a sound effect etc. on a game to a player. Accordingly, this type of gaming machine can stimulate a player's interest through effects based on the sound output. Here, a gaming machine which can further stimulate the player's interest has been demanded.
In addition, such gaming machines house components used for control with respect to games in their cabinets. Such components include a motor, and a control board having a processor etc. thereon. When the gaming machines are operating, these components generate heat. Then, when the temperatures in the cabinets rise, the components may cause malfunction (such as abnormal operation of control programs).
Incidentally, there is a gaming machine having a vent hole in the back surface of the cabinet formed in a plane shape. This vent hole provides communication between the inside and the outside of the cabinet. The gaming machine circulates the air between the inside and the outside of the cabinet through the vent hole. Accordingly, the gaming machine can release the heat generated inside the cabinet to the outside of the cabinet. As a result, the gaming machine can prevent operational failure due to the heat of the components. In this regard, the gaming machine requires a certain size of space at the back face side of the cabinet so as to emit heat exhaust through the vent hole assuredly.
Meanwhile, managers of game arcades wish to install more gaming machines in their game arcades. Such managers of game arcades wish to offer more comfortable environment to players who play games in their game arcades.
In other words, the managers of game arcades wish to offer convenience to players by effectively utilizing spaces in their game arcades.
This invention provides a gaming machine which can further enhance the impact of the sound effect. In addition, this invention provides a gaming machine which can stimulate a player's interest in a game. Further, this invention provides a new gaming machine which can prevent a malfunction caused by the heat generated inside the cabinet. Further, the present invention provides a new gaming machine which can reduce spaces for installation in game arcades.